Vitani
Vitani is the (former) tertiary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She is the daughter of Zira, the younger sister of Nuka, the older sister of Kovu and the sister-in-law of Kiara. Biography As suggested by the film, Vitani was born a Pridelander shortly before the fall of Scar and was exiled to the Outlands along with her mother, brothers and Scar's band of loyal followers by Scar's nephew Simba after he became King. Unlike Nuka, she never seemed to resent Kovu for being the chosen one. Vitani gets a little irritated with Nuka, as she shows when they get prepared to burn the Pride Lands and find Kiara. Persona and Vitani, as they appear in the Lion King II: Simba's Pride storybook]] Vitani is a cream-orange color, with a pink Outlander nose and Outlands claws. She has large ears, and a huge head tuft. Vitani also has electric blue eyes. Appearance As a cub, Vitani is small and scrawny with a slightly oversized head. Her poor physical condition is most likely due to a severe lack of food and water in the Outlands, which causes her to grow up undersized and with little muscle definition. Her fur is colored a dark tawny broken only by patches of light fur on her muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Like her mother, she sports dark eye rims and sharp angular features, but unlike most females, she possesses triangular-shaped electric blue eyes and a head tuft. As a young adult, Vitani retains her slight build, though she proves herself to be lithe and strong when she knocks her brotherunconscious with a single kick upon noticing his interference after he is reformed. Her fur remains long and scruffy as an adult, but her upper body grows noticeably stronger. Like most Outsiders, her claws are permanently extended. Vitani's fur gets darker as a young adult, as do her eyes, which turn a deeper blue, but her hair tuft begins to recede, and she gains dark rims on her ears. Vitani bears freckles, an unusual feature among lions. Of all Zira's cubs, Vitani resembles her mother the most. She inherits Zira's long wiry build and sharp angular features as well as her dark tawny fur and dark eye rims. She also sports the typical Outsider nose and permanently extended claws. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Vitani first appears in the film as a cub tugging on a tree root which is cut by her older brother Nuka, which sends her flying. Vitani gets up and asks Nuka where their younger brother Kovu is as Nuka was supposed to be watching him to which Nuka says that it's every lion for himself and that Kovu's got to learn to be on his own. Vitani tells Nuka that their mother Zira is going to be mad as she told Nuka to watch Kovu, but Nuka says he should've been made "The Chosen One" instead of Kovu as he's the oldest, the strongest and the "smartest" and says he could be a leader if Zira could just give him a chance. Vitani tells her brother that here's his chance as Zira has returned with Kovu and puts him next to Vitani who asks him if he wants a fight to which he seems willing too. Vitani along with Nuka later joins in with Zira with "My Lullaby" where the plan is to train Kovu to kill the King Simba and avenge Scar's death by befriending Simba's daughter Kiara. Years later, Vitani (now a young adult) and Nuka (now an adult) go to The Elephant Graveyard and light sticks on fire so they can set fire to The Pride Lands during Kiara's first hunt so Kovu can save her and be allowed into the Pridelander pride by Simba. Vitani next appears a few days later watching Kovu with Simba at Pride Rock but is angered that Kovu won't kill the King and reports this to Zira. The next day, Vitani along with Zira, Nuka and the other Outsiders ambush Simba while he is out for a walk with Kovu whom Vitani kicks away when he tries to help Simba. The ambush fails and Simba escapes with Nuka dying in the process after being crushed by logs, which saddens Vitani and Zira. Vitani witnesses Zira give Kovu a scar on his eye and blame him for Nuka's death and watches him leave before Zira announces her plan to take The Pride Lands by force. Vitani joins Zira and the other Outsiders when they march into battle against Simba and the Pridelanders where Vitani battles Simba's wife and queen Nala but is easily defeated by the older lioness. Before Simba and Zira fight, Kiara and Kovu arrive and stop them where Kiara says that they are all one. These words causes Vitani to join the Pridelanders and the other Outsiders soon join her and abandon Zira. Vitani witnesses Kiara tackle Zira and fall down a cliff where Zira falls to her death. It is unknown what happens to Vitani afterwards though it is presumed that she joins the rest of the pride when Kiara and Kovu get married and join Simba and Nala in roaring in victory. Trivia * Vitani is sometimes thought to be a minor antagonist in the film. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Female Characters Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Female Category:Characters